


Got Milk?

by snarechan



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and his pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midare_shinami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=midare_shinami).



> AHAHAHAHA never written for Storm Hawks before. May the gods have mercy on our souls for the crimes against nature I’m surely about to commit.

“Hey, Junko, hot babe at nine o’clock,” Finn stage-whispered, hunkered low to the tabletop. “I think she’s totally checking me out.”

His friend, mouth stuffed with a hearty amount of food that would choke anyone else who attempted the same feat, looked up from his meal to listen to him, and then tried to turn in his seat towards the direction Finn had indicated.

“Don’t _look,_ ” he said, pulling the other’s face back around. “She’ll notice!”

Swallowing his mouthful first, Junko pointed out, “But you said there was a lady over there.”

“And what a beautiful lady she is. I think I’m going to go over and say hello.”

Junko had predicted the admission, and took a smaller bite as he reminded his friend that Aerrow had instructed them to wait right here and keep watch while he and Piper made a drop-off with the owner of this establishment.

“Dude, he said not to leave the building. I’m still here, just not _here_ -here,” Finn explained, pointing with both fingers to his seat.

“Well…okay. Just don’t use that line you always do to try and get a date.”

“That refusal was a one-time deal! No one can resist the Finn-ster. Time me and watch how the master does it. She’ll be all over me in less than five seconds.”

His friend did as instructed, observing as the marksman got up from his seat with a flourish, sauntered over to the counter where a redhead was currently sipping down a drink, and leaned close to casually ask her, “Heya, cutie. I couldn’t help wondering if you’re wearing a gravity crystal, because I think I’m drawn to you.”

In four seconds, Finn came back to his seat covered in what appeared to be a vanilla milkshake.

-Fin-


End file.
